Look In The Mirror
by Angel's babe
Summary: Beth tries to get Mick more comfortable with his vampire side. Takes place following Sonata
1. Look In The Mirror: Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Moonlight; if I did it would still be on the air

Summary: Beth tries getting Mick more comfortable with his vampire side. Takes place post-Sonata

Author's notes: 1. ""= Dialogue, ''= thoughts

2. 88888= change of character

3. C.O.S.: Change of Scenery

* * *

Title: Look in the Mirror

They embraced, their kisses becoming more passionate. Beth began rubbing his back in round circles, her breathing becoming heavy with desire. Mick broke it off as he felt himself begin letting go. Shocked, and frustrated Beth sunk down on the floor, Mick beside her. She reached up and stroked his face, without a word she knew what was happening:

"It's okay. I trust you."

"I could kill you." His voice was firm.

"I know. But you won't. I trust you." She was full of conviction. He stood up and turned to face her, letting his body react to the desire he smelled. She stood up to join him, and again stroked his face:

"I love you. I trust you. This isn't scary to me. It's just Mick- my Mick." She rose on her toes and kissed him, running her tongue across his fangs.

"One day I may take too much." He answered, giving voice to his fear.

"Then we'll deal with that when and if it happens. For now we love each other." He gave in, kissing her with fresh desire. This time he gave into his baser nature tasting her blood. He tasted how much she loved and accepted him. He wondered why he couldn't accept himself the way he was.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

Beth awakened curled against him in bed. She never felt so content. With a single gesture, Mick made her feel safe; with a hug he made her feel loved. Everything was simple with him, natural. But at the same time it was incredibly complex. He wouldn't age as she would. He slept in freezers, drank blood. And still despite it all she loved him; she had faith they would get past anything.

She propped herself up on one elbow gazing down at him. He was a good-looking man. Wavy dark hair, dark eyes that grew soulful when he was serious, sparkled when he was joking or laughed. High cheekbones made his face heart-breakingly handsome. He had the sculpted body of a 30 year old. She reached down and lightly traced a scar on his chest. He cracked open one eye with a lazy smile.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He asked.

"I just want to savor the moment." She returned his smile, taking a deep breath. He idly reached up and lightly touched the bite marks on the side of her neck.

"You didn't hurt me, any more than I wanted to be," she assured him suggestively wiggling against him. He rose from their bed and looked down at her- she knew what was coming. She was insistent:

"You won't hurt me. You will not hurt me Mick St. John." She watched the looks play across his face, and could guess his thoughts. First was anger at what he was and the situation. Second came worry- he knew she was delicate. One squeeze too tight could break her bones. One touch too harsh could bruise her china-like skin. And sadness. He knew their time together would be short, she was mortal; one day she would wake and want children. One day the age difference would become obvious- she would look old enough to be his mother. She knew his thought pattern, and one way to break him of it. She stood up, and resolutely moved behind him.

She stood on tiptoe and began kissing the back of his head, began teasingly allowing her tongue free-range across the nape of his neck. She stopped as she felt his muscles tighten, and the tension build as he held back. They'd crossed the room and were standing in front of a full-length mirror

"Mick: Open your eyes and let go," Beth quietly whispered. He opened his eyes. They were ice blue, the pupils dilated.

"Beth step back." She ignored him, instead choosing to stand beside him. Smelling her desire, his fangs extended:

"Beth step back." His voice was huskier. She stubbornly didn't move.

"Look in the mirror." She reached up, forcing his face toward the mirror.

"What do you see?" He was breathing hard, still resisting the full change.

"Don't fight it Mick." She felt the tension release he gave in.

"What do you see?" She repeated the question.

"I see a monster; someone with power to kill within seconds or stretch it out for hours. I see a predator with humankind as his prey. I see someone that drinks blood to live, and has everlasting life. I see someone who fears losing those he loves most, but knows the reality it will happen." He answered.

"Want to know what I see?" She asked. He was silent, knowing she was going to tell him no matter what.

"I see my Mick. I see somebody that loves me, and would do anything to protect me. This is a part of you. If I were unwilling to accept it, I would have run screaming from your apartment the day I found you. I trust you Mick. You would never do anything to purposefully hurt me. Have faith in that. I do "

In the blink of eye he stood behind her, his breath heavy and warm on her neck.

"I can kill you right now. One squeeze of your neck can make it quick. Or one touch to the pressure points on your throat will paralyze you for a slow, painful death." She briefly thought of laughing, but discounted it hearing the menace in his voice.

"This is not a game Beth, not to me. I can kill; I have I killed before. I will kill again. And if you died because of me, I couldn't live with myself. I couldn't live the rest of my life knowing I'd taken you away from the world."

She looked at the mirror shocked. She knew he loved her, she had no idea it was that deeply. She turned in his arms to face him, reaching up to stroke his face.

"I trust you. I love you no matter what you've done, no matter what you'll do. Her eyes sparkled with tears: "You're Mick. You're my knight in shining armour; you're my guardian angel. I don't care what happens to me. As long as I'm with you I can bear anything." She sealed her words with a kiss. Coming up for air she added:

"We have each other. Nothing else matters." He responded by carrying her back to bed. Beth silently reveled in her victory. She'd won. But she knew Mick; her victory would be temporary. Tomorrow they'd have the same fight.

* * *

I'll leave it there. I haven't decided if I want to continue it.


	2. Look In The Mirror: Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Moonlight. If I did, the show would still be on the air.

Summary: A continuation of the first chapter

Author's notes: 1. I wasn't planning on carrying on with this, but apparently you guys liked it. I have a few ideas on where to take it.

Also, my Josef muse begged to be included.

2. ""= Dialogue, ''= thoughts

3. C.O.S.: Change of Scenery

4. **Bold= flashback, **_Italics= phone conversation_

Look In The Mirror: Chapter #2

"It's her isn't it? You slept with Blondie." Josef finally put his finger on it. He'd spotted something different about his friend the moment he'd walked through the door. Mick was smiling, a little less disapproving, a little less brooding. Not even Josef's pet nickname could put him in a bad mood.

Mick nodded his acknowledgement.

"She made the first move?" Josef pressed. Mick nodded.

"I knew she was a tiger. I bet you also took your fill." Josef continued.

"She made the first move on that front too." Mick admitted, knowing he wouldn't get any rest until Josef knew the whole story.

Josef grinned: "Fearless. She's absolutely fearless. She'd make an excellent addition to our community, if you'd ever deign to do the honours."

"That's another discussion for another day. Now what did you want to see me about?" Mick got straight to the point.

"Oddly enough, something Blondie can help us with. It seems somebody has dropped off a list of names at our friendly local D.A.'s office. I need to know who's on it." Josef answered.

"You need to know if you're on it." Mick translated.

"Is my self-interest that transparent?" Josef asked. Mick nodded grinning. Josef laughed. He put his hand companionably on his friend's shoulder: "Seriously Mick, there are names on the list that could potentially blow this little community wide open."

"Names like?"

"Cynthia, Domenic, Guillermo, Logan, yours, mine. And others…" Josef left off cryptically.

"I see; can you give me any more reason other than self-interest?" Mick responded.

"Call it a hunch. You know how I don't believe in coincidences. The list was dropped into Talbot's hands just before Cynthia and Domenic burned, I'm thinking somebody was trying to out us."

"Cynthia knows the penalty would be death. She'd have nothing to gain by outing the vampire community. What about a second group- hunters maybe?" Mick speculated.

"Rogue. The hunters and vampires have had a pact reaching back centuries: They agree to hunt only the old, infirm vampires; ones who have clearly had enough of life and have no will to live. And the rest of us look the other way." Josef explained.

"And what's Beth supposed to do?" Mick asked.

"Find out if our new District Attorney has made any connections among the list." He smiled. Mick looked questioningly at his friend:

"And if you're on it, get rid of any evidence," he stated.

"Only if she insists on doing so," Josef replied looking his idea of angelic. Mick arched an eyebrow.

"This helps you too. If you're on it, and outed it will be very hard to continue living in this city. You'll have to run." Josef indignantly pointed out. Mick looked at his watch:

"I should go."

"Back to Blondie? I can offer you a brunette, or a redhead, even something in the vein of a strawberry blonde?" Josef chuckled realizing what he'd just said.

"Yes, back to Beth. I'll be in touch." Mick left his friend preparing to feed on his freshie.

MLMLMLMLMLML

"You'll have to run." The line ran through Mick's head complete with a ring of truth. He'd have to run, and leave her behind, but he knew he couldn't; she'd find him. That meant his only choice would be to stay and be in danger. The answer to his problem lay in a clear vial kept in the back of his sock drawer, the last of Coralline's compound.

He stared at it, the liquid glistening under the florescent light. If he swallowed it, he'd be human. No more living at night! No more drinking blood! It's what he wanted, and what Beth deserved. He could give her a good life complete with children; even grow old with her. But… Nobody could guarantee how long the cure would last. One day he'd be human, eating dinner with his human wife; and the next the fangs would reappear, and then the aversion to sunlight.

Rationally, he knew the best thing to do would be to destroy the cure; take away the temptation. And still he hesitated. All he wanted was to be human- feeling the sunlight on his face. He wanted to know what Beth felt like as a human, to be able to taste food instead of watching her eat it.

"Mick, are you in here?" Beth's voice echoed through his apartment.

"I'm up here." Mick quickly replaced the vial, and closed the drawer. He crossed the room, picking her up and placing her in the middle of the bed. He soundly kissed her.

"Hello yourself. You sleep well?" Beth asked seductively smiling. She crossed her legs underneath her sitting up.

"Very." He grinned

"What did Josef want to see you about?" Her eyes sparkled with curiosity.

"He wants us to try and find out what Ben Talbot knows about a list delivered to him before Cynthia died." Mick laid it out plainly.

"He wants to know if he's on it you mean?" Beth answered, chuckling wryly.

"Yes."

"Gotta love the man's self-interest." Her expression turned speculative as she looked at Mick: "Is there a chance you could be on it?"

"No. I've kept a low profile through the years; nobody will look twice at me. He just wants to keep himself, and the community clear."

Beth took a different tact: "You're a private detective with a reputation for being in the middle of mysterious cases. And you've been in the middle of some very high-profile cases lately. It's only reasonable you should've come on somebody's radar."

"It is," He agreed, moving to kiss her again. She pulled back not giving up the train of discussion:

"If you are, what will you do?" He sighed. He wanted her to give it up. He rose crossing the room, not speaking until he turned to face her.

"I'd run; assume a new identity. I couldn't take you with me." He watched her carefully for a response. Her look said it all. She would refuse to think about it before it actually happened.

"Option two?" She asked, hopeful. He was again silent, unsure if he should reveal his second option. He opened the drawer reaching for the vial, and pulled it out. Beth stared at it puzzled.

"This is option two: Coralline's compound."

"We don't know how long it will work, or if it will work again. Besides, it's Coraline; this may even kill you. You can't put yourself in danger like this Mick," she objected. He rejoined her on the bed, taking her hand.

"We know it works. And I know it's better than trying to live without you." He stroked her face, kissing away the tears.

"Besides it may not come to that. This may be Josef's fear mongering, with nothing to show for it."

Beth smiled: "That sounds like Josef. All talk, and no action."

MLMLMLMLMLML

Ben tiredly rubbed his eyes, frustrated. For the most part these people had nothing in common; no job-related connections, no common friends. The exception was as always: Mick St. John, and Josef Kostan. They were connected through Beth. Ben sighed: at least it was a starting point. His instincts told him he would have to be very careful how he got to the bottom of this. He locked the file away in his desk, preparing to leave for the night. He left, smiling to the cleaning lady and exited through the parking garage entrance.

"Hello Ben." The feminine voice stopped him in his tracks. He turned from where he stood poised to get into his car, trying to identify the sound.

"You left me with quite the mystery. Have you come to shed some light on it?"

"You're already on the right path. These people have something unusual in common." The voice answered.

"Great, cryptic yet affirmative. Why do I not feel encouraged?" Laughter echoed in response to his question. He looked around the garage not seeing another person in sight.

Ben took another few steps, looking around him:

"I could wait here all night for you to continue the conversation." He noticed a shadow detach itself, shrugging their shoulders.

"Ever read the story of Count Dracula?" The voice asked him.

"What does that have to do with the list?"

"Think along those lines, and you'll have the answer," the voice answered. There was suddenly a whoosh of cold air, and they were gone.

"Vampires…" Ben chuckled to himself. "They don't exist." He dismissed the possibility and drove home.

Here ends Chapter #2. If you want this to continue… please read and review…

-A.B.


	3. Look In The Mirror: Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Moonlight save for the idea behind this story. If I did, it would still be on the air

Authors notes:

""= Dialouge, ''= thoughts

C.O.S: Change of Scenery

Italics= phone conversation, **bold= dream or flashback**

Look In The Mirror: Chapter#3

Ben worked it through in his head: 'Follow the logic she said.' Okay, in Dracula vampires were metaphors for sex or forbidden love. And most importantly, a fact vital to this situation: it was a work of fiction. Vampires didn't exist. They don't exist.' No matter how many times he thought it through he wasn't able to keep his mind from going elsewhere and looking at the other side. He treated it as if he was preparing for a case.

The defence would say Dracula was based on old legends, which might have had their basis in truth. And if vampires were to exist... He chuckled to himself. No, that it isn't the case. He wouldn't let himself think like that: Vampires didn't exist; it's as simple as that. But...

He'd arrived in front of his apartment. Fishing his keys out of his pocket he looked at the doorknob. He eyed it for signs of damage then pushed the door open suddenly wary. He fumbled for a light switch, and finally turned it on. His living room looked like it had been hit by a tornado- couch cushions were torn, the coffee table upended. He ignored the destruction, and made immediately for his home office. He found the door swaying on its hinges, looking like it was about to fall. He pushed it gingerly aside making straight for his desk where drawers were thrown open, their contents dumped on the floor. He took a key off the ring; fitting into a lock on a hidden compartment he pulled open the compartment. Inside lay a manila file folder, completely undisturbed. He leaned against the wall and sighed with relief.

"I knew it was here," A voice said. Talbot watched as a figure moved forward.

"What's your name?" Talbot asked the intruder.

"Hunter." The shadow took on the shape of a rough-looking biker. He suspiciously eyed Talbot.

"I presume you're the one who destroyed my apartment. And I don't think you're here to help me put it back together." Talbot answered with a chuckle. Hunter nodded, looking menacing.

"I need the list." Hunter announced, desperate. Talbot looked up at him, and knew instantly he knew something of its contents.

"If I were to refuse to give it up?"

"My orders are to kill anyone resisting me."

"So then you'd add murder, to robbery, and breaking and entering charges. It'd be the death penalty when you were caught."

"They need to die." Hunter's voice turned fanatical. Talbot raised an eyebrow.

"Who needs to die?" Talbot put on his prosecutor's hat.

"The vampires." Hunter answered as if it was an obvious conclusion.

"Technically they're already dead." Talbot pointed out, having a bit of fun with the verbal sparring. Hunter looked at him, and took another few steps forward, knife in his hand. Talbot eyed it. He feigned confusion:

"Okay. Fine, you win. Take the list. I won't press charges for this. We'll consider it all just a misunderstanding." Hunter snatched the file folder and left.

"Ben let the list go. He put a tracking device on it, figuring it could lead to some clues. The copy of it at the office has also gone missing." Beth quickly said.

She sensed the anger rising to the surface, and rushed to defend him: "It is the logical choice, he tracks the file, and he gets more information. He's curious, and once he gets his mind on a puzzle, he doesn't let go. "

"Yes. The knowledge we exist, and proof of vampires. Beth, secrecy is vital to our community." Josef's eyes flashed silver for emphasis. He sighed, and stared into space for a moment. The next time he spoke calmly:

"You two are going to get to the bottom of this. Or I'll take care of that annoying D.A." Mick grasped Beth's hand and left, nodding his assent to Josef. They climbed into Mick's car, and started driving.

"Josef is afraid. That's what this about." Mick explained.

"I know. His very existence is threatened. Your existence is threatened, if people knew about you..." Beth didn't want to continue the thought. Mick awkwardly shrugged his shoulders, his mind going straight to the cure.

"We'll take care they don't. Remember, I have the answer to it." Mick answered. Beth nodded, leaning her head on his shoulder:

"Would you miss it?" Mick carefully considered his answer

"I'd miss the ability to heal, and the strength. I'd miss the heightened senses. But not the drinking blood or immortality." She smiled. "The speed is strength- the ability to land in your bedroom in the space of a kiss... Beth smiled at the memory. "The speed could be helpful on occasion, yes." Mick grinned. He looked up at the apartment building.

"Here we are Ben Talbot's apartment." Mick held the door open for her. She dialled up his apartment and they were buzzed in.

"I haven't touched anything. It's just as it was when I arrived home last night," Ben answered the door dressed in the previous day's clothes, and stood aside for them to pass. Beth took in the mess with a long whistle. Mick stood beside her breathing deep, his eyes closed.

"It helps him concentrate," she quickly explained leading Ben towards his office.

"He came out of that closet," Ben pointed to it. Beth made her way over and looked inside 'there's enough room in here to hide 2, perhaps three guys,' she thought.

Mick kneeled beside the coffee table breathing in, taking the sense of the intruders. He got an image: A man of his height, completely bald. Half his face held a skull and crossbones tattoo. He saw two other, smaller men. "It has to be here somewhere." They won't settle for anything less than the original." Mick watched in his vision, as the tattooed man strode into the office- he opened his eyes joining Talbot and Beth. He looked at the closet, repeating the same process noting the man hid, standing straight up. He noted a stray piece of fluff on the back wall of the closet, and a fresh mud boot print. He sniffed- a hint of oil, and gas. Perhaps a gas station?

"There were three attackers. Your big, bald friend and two smaller guys."

"The other two were long-gone when I got here. I didn't see anybody"

"They were careful not to leave any evidence." Mick replied.

"There's a tracking device on the file, I've been tracking its location." Ben said. Mick allowed him to lead the way to the computer, where he sat down. "There." He pointed to a dot, beeping away on the right.

"That's a subdivision isn't it? Mick asked.

"Yes, it's a poorer area, usually full of gangs and such." Mick raised an eyebrow.

"What's the next step?" Ben asked.

"The next step is to go have a look." Mick emphasized. Ben followed them, taking it for granted he was going. Mick paused at the front door:

"I want you to continue on with your day as if nothing is happening. Go to the office, and have a normal workday. Don't do anything out of the ordinary."

"Keeping the element of surprise, I like it St. John." Ben replied.

The elevator doors closed behind them before Mick spoke.

"You can't come with me." He noticed the flash of anger across her face, and put up his hand to stall her response.

"Hear me out first. He gave in too easily. I need you at the office with him."

"Spying on him you mean?" Beth raised her eyebrows. Mick nodded. They walked to the car, and got in. Mick pulled out of the parking garage. Beth was silent, patiently expecting the rest of his story.

"Josef has a theory. He thinks it might be hunters. Every thousand years or so they cull the flock so to speak; rid the world of vampires who have grown tired of living, or are have become defective for want of a better word. The problem is a thousand years haven't passed, and that's what leads him to believe these hunters have gone rogue. If they were to draw a line between us, they'd be able to use you to get to me."

"You can't protect me from your world forever Mick, especially since one day I might want to join it." She said. He stopped the car, and turned to look at her. They agreed to live in the moment, and weren't thinking about the unacknowledged elephant between them. Beth was getting older, Mick wasn't. It would become more obvious as the years advanced. She gestured for him to stay quiet, putting her hands on either side of his face.

"Now it's your turn to hear me out. I love you... madly, deeply. In a way I never loved Josh; in a way I don't think I can ever love another man. Every time I try to picture myself with kids, and a white picket fence, the only face I see is yours. If the only way to spend my life with you is to become a vampire, so be it."

Mick was silent looking out the window. Finally it was too much:

"Say something, Mick. Please," Beth's voice grew pleading.

"I'm so in love with you, it scares me sometimes. I've spent most of my life living in secret, keeping my other side from everyone. Now I have you." He paused smiling at her, and Beth waited for him to continue. "I won't pretend watching you grow old won't break my heart, because it will. I won't pretend that seeing you without our children will not break heart, because it will. You are my tie to humanity, a reminder of the most amazing thing I've done in my life. I can't taint that." Beth smiled through tears, reading the love on his face. His defences were starting to crumble and she wouldn't give up: "We'll table it for now." "

"For now." He agreed. Mick pulled back onto the road and continued driving. He stopped a few minutes later in front of an average-looking suburban house. He recognized the neighbourhood; some of the homes had been around since the 1940's. They were beautiful then- showpieces of the age. The homes looked dingy from lack of repair with holes in roofs, and shingles scattered on the lawns. He pulled into a gravel driveway, in front of a house with a tree in the backyard, barren of leaves. Mick opened his door, and left. Beth followed quietly. Mick stopped at the front door and cocked his head listening.

"Seven heartbeats, two upstairs, three downstairs" He sniffed the air, and at least two more outside somewhere. "Beth knocked on the door, and it was quickly answered by a youngish woman with an apron.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"My husband and I are thinking of moving to the area, and wondered if we might see your house. She backed her words with an innocent smile. The woman stood aside and allowed them in, straight into the kitchen. Mick looked around in shock- the three heartbeats belonged to three five-year old girls sitting on the table, patiently waiting for the next instruction. Mick looked out the window backing onto the backyard and saw two little boys playing on a swing set.

Mick looked around. "Any trouble in the neighbourhood?" He asked opening up conversation.

"Not really. This area is starting to rebound from years of neglect. It's mostly young families like mine, just starting out. "

"How well do you know the neighbours?"

"Fairly well. I'm babysitting their kids. They're often at our place, or we're over there."

"It's always nice to have good neighbours." Beth put in for the conversation.

"Look honey, hardwood floors." She stomped on them for emphasis.

"They're beautiful sweetheart." Mick answered. He turned to their hostess.

"What's the crime rate like?" He asked.

"Nobody's been murdered- nothing really violent has happened. There is this house across the street; the people come and go at all hours. Nobody knows what's going on. They're really quiet, and keep to themselves though. Nobody ever thinks to ask."

"Mommy, the cake is almost ready." A little girl came up behind them.

"I'll be there in a minute." She turned back to Mick: "I hope I've helped you make your decision. Now if you'll excuse me, I have baking to do. "She returned to the front door and opened it. Beth put her hand on the woman's shoulder: "You've been more than helpful. Thank you." She glanced across the street noticing the sun glinting off something. She opened her mouth to call out to Mick, but it was too late. She cringed as she watched him fall, felled by a bullet. She turned to the woman: "Keep your kids in the house, and duck. My husband's been shot."

Beth ran low to the ground to where Mick lay stretched by the car. She kneeled beside him.

"Beth, stay away." Mick gasped out.

"I'm not leaving you."

"Beth..." Mick opened his eyes, which had turned ice-blue.

"It's silver, embedded in my right lung." He explained. She nodded, knowing what he'd need.

"What do I need to get it out?"

"Mick gasped an answer: "The wound is already healed, the bullet is making its way out."

"You need blood." Beth stated a fact.

"You need to get back inside. Please Beth, I'm losing control. And I don't know how long I can make it." Mick was desperate. Beth glanced behind her at kitchen windows.

"You need blood. Josef is too far away and likely asleep by now. I'm your only hope. From this angle I can make it look like we're kissing- I could say we're so in love with the neighbourhood and can't wait to move in." Beth shifted her position, pushing her blonde hair over one shoulder bearing her neck to him.

"What if I take too much?" He asked.

"You won't. I trust you." She answered. She shifted him against the back of the car and nestled herself into his lap. The closer she came, he felt his fangs elongating in response to the need. Beth gave a little yelp as his fangs bit into her. She gradually sunk against his chest, and her eyelids started fluttering. He felt her heartbeat slowing, and forced himself to stop- he felt stronger, better able to fight the silver in his system. He repositioned Beth and stood up with her in his arms. He felt the eyes watching him from the kitchen window. The woman came up to them, eyeing him suspiciously:

"What did you do to her?"

"She passed out from the stress. I'm fine. I had on my bulletproof vest." Mick's tone brooked no room for argument.

The woman gulped, and he turned slightly to hide his fangs, which were responding to her fear.

"That's not what I saw. I saw you biting her?!" Her tone indicated she didn't quite believe it. He forced his voice to calm, and put some power into it:

"She'll be fine, she just needs rest. I promise you that, meanwhile let us go, and don't say anything about us being here. You never saw us." The woman blinked, and she turned away from the pair.

Mick deposited Beth in the passenger side and quickly drove off. He headed to his apartment, and carried her into the living room settling her down on the sofa. He staggered to his fridge and grabbed a bottle of blood and slumped down against the back of the sofa. For a few minutes nothing existed but the blood; the instant fulfillment. And then the guilt kicked in- he'd fed from her again, after swearing he wouldn't. And this time it may have been too much. He heard rather than saw her wake up. The small increase of her heartbeat, and the little noise she made. He kneeled in front of her, as she lay back against the pillows. She reached out a hand to touch his cheek:

"My choice. It wasn't your fault. It was my choice." She told him, pulling him in for a kiss. He pulled away, standing up. She pushed herself into a sitting position: "It was my choice. It was my idea Mick." Her voice held conviction.

"I could've killed you." He stated.

She sighed- 'the same discussion again.' "I'm right here Mick and I'm not going anywhere. You need to stop taking the blame for my choices." He kneeled in front of her, making eye contact.

"I love you. If I killed you..."

"You'd bring me back. Because that's what I want." She wasn't backing down on that.

Mick was desperate to make her understand: "Your humanity- it's what's wonderful about you. It's what makes you so precious to me Beth." He touched his forehead to hers.

"We're at a stalemate then."Beth stated, and then sunk back against the pillows her brief spurt of energy spent. Mick waited until he was sure she was asleep, and rose to his feet. He covered her tenderly with the afghan and made his way upstairs.

He took Coraline's drug out of the drawer and considered it. Taking it a second time would have consequences- he had no idea how long the humanity would last, or if the transformation would be complete. It was a reckless action, but he didn't care. He wanted to keep her safe, and if his vampire self was the sacrifice, so be it. He eased the stopper, and tipped back t he tube taking the liquid in one swallow.

Will Mick's transformation be complete?

What will Beth and Josef think of his decision?

To find out the answer to these questions and more, all you need to do is review.


	4. Look In The Mirror: Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Moonlight, and write the story for my own enjoyment

Summary: See Chapter #1

Authors Notes:

1. ""= Dialogue, ''= thoughts

**2. Bold indicates dream sequence or flashback**

3.C.O.S: Change Of Scenery

* * *

Look In The Mirror: Chapter #4

Beth woke up startled by a knock at the door. "Go away," she grumbled. They knocked again.

"Go..." before she could finish the sentence Josef stood beside the couch.

"Where's Mick?" He asked. She blinked waiting for her brain to wake up.

"I've been asleep the last few hours, I don't know. Upstairs maybe?" Josef moved upstairs. She pushed the blanket off, placing her feet on the ground she slowly followed. She found Josef kneeling next to Mick, who had collapsed on the floor in front of the mirror. Josef placed his fingers at his throat, and took them away in surprise:

"He's got a pulse."

Beth gingerly kneeled next to Mick and uncurled his hand.

"No... he said he wouldn't. No... didn't. We agreed." Josef quickly picked up the empty vial and sniffed it.

"Coraline's cure. It figures the fool took it again. Did you know about it?"

"Yes. I knew he had it. We talked about it, and agreed he wouldn't do it. "

"What changed?" Josef continued questioning. Beth told him the whole story about meeting with Talbot, and the ambush.

"Guilt drives a man to do strange things." Josef said after she'd finished.

"What do we do now?" She asked looking to Josef.

"You get Mick. You live happily ever after; have a bunch of kids. Name one Josef." Josef answered. He grinned:

"I can make the last part a compulsion," he suggested. Beth rolled her eyes. Mick heaved a huge breath, and sat up. Beth sunk down on t he floor next to him, rubbing his back in circles.

"I'm fine. Relax." He hurried to reassure her. Josef jumped in, beginning to question his friend:

"How do you plan to keep her safe now superman?"

"I won't need to. I'm human. I'm out." Mick answered.

"That may be. But making you human, won't take your name off the list. It won't take away the fact that you used to be a vampire, and as far as many people know still are one. How long will it last this time?"

Beth looked expectant. Mick didn't have an answer for that.

"You don't know. In Coraline's absence I'm going to fill in that little detail. It's going to last as long as you don't get your butt killed. And we both know you're too much of a boy scout: Especially as it comes to miss damsel-in-distress over here." Mick looked at both of them:

"I'm going to stay out of trouble." Mick was resolute. Beth took his hand.

"What did you want Josef?"

"I've tried calling you several times, but you haven't answered. It appears your little escapade has stirred up some trouble. Another vampire's been killed." Josef explained.

"Who?" Mick asked.

"Vlad Tepes." Josef imbued the name with reverence. Beth chuckled.

"Of course Dracula's real."

"Josef amended: "Was real. He really wasn't as bad as people make him out to be. That Stoker fellow had him way off base."

Mick steered the conversation back on track.

"How did he die?"

He was shot. They found a silver bullet in the chest; unlike with you there was no willing donor available so he died of the poison." Josef answered.

"Do we know what group it is yet?"

"No. I'm working on it. I'd like to take the vial for more analysis at one of my labs too. Get you some answers on how long this miraculous transformation will last." Mick dropped the vial into his friend's hand.

"I'd better get going. Write down everything you experience from now on- it could be important." Josef strode out the door with Beth on his heels. She didn't say a word until they stood at the door.

"You're worried it won't last. You're probably right. But for now enjoy every minute, and stay out of trouble. If anything changes suddenly, call me." She nodded favouring him with a smile.

"You're a good friend Josef."

"I know." She shut the door behind him and yawned. She felt uneasy about Mick's newfound humanity. On the one hand, it was in her wildest dreams what she wanted; they could have kids, the white picket fence- the works. What more could a girl want? On the other hand, how long would last? Did she want to spend a life with Mick, with a deadline hanging over their heads? She wasn't sure. She didn't know if she wanted to watch him slowly return to his former state, one day be eating food, and be out in the sun. The next he'd be stuck inside with an aversion to daylight. She slowly made her way upstairs. Mick had climbed onto the bed, and was lying sprawled on his back.

"I never realized how comfortable this bed was." He greeted her. She climbed on the bed next to him, snuggling into his arms.

"You want to talk about this?" He knew without having to see her expression.

"I think we should. I feel like we have this imaginary deadline hanging over our heads. We don't know if this will work. We don't know how long this will work. One day we could be eating out on our patio, the next you could suddenly sprout fangs." He turned on his side regarding her.

"You understand why I did it right? I couldn't stand thought of killing you. I couldn't live with myself if one day I took too much." Beth grew angry:

"How many times do I have to tell you? It's my life. It's my choice. I'm willing to live with the consequences. I'm willing to have you turn me. You are Mick- my Mick. I never cared that you were a vampire. That was just part of the package for me. Why won't you accept that?"

Mick sighed, and looked at the conviction written in her eyes.

"And now I'm human. I can eat food. I can feel the warmth of the sun on my face. I can sleep in a bed, with you." He kissed her for emphasis. She returned it.

"We need to... What happens if you return to your former state?" Beth asked.

"I won't. You're stuck with me" Mick confidently kissed her again. They rolled back on the bed.

* * *

Josef stared at the lab report before him on the vial. It yielded no new information: the compound was made of herbs found in Europe, with an unknown binding agent from South America. He threw it against the wall, and it only bounced.

"Tsk, tsk Josef." One heeled foot stopped the vial from rolling through the doorway. Josef smiled:

"My favourite lawyer. Aren't you a sight for sore eyes."

"I would be if I believed your eyes were sore. What's got you so off your game?" Simone asked. She sunk into the leather couch.

"Mick. He took what was left of the cure. I want to make sure it's permanent."

"And so far?"

So far, I only have an empty vial with evidence of what herbs were in it. No sign of the binding agent." He answered. Simone picked up and delicately sniffed the vial.

"Patents- at some point this had to have been patented. The ingredients would have been listed on them. I'll do some research into it." She half-smiled, knowing that's what he was looking for. He nodded.

"That would be great. You know the patience I have with bureaucracy." He told her. She smiled.

"He thinks he's safe; this life will never touch him. He's the man who turned into a beast, and then back into a man. He'll be sought after by anyone of our kind who is ever tortured enough, anyone who has ever dreamed it could be different." He shut his eyes, frustrated.

"It won't be that bad. We'll find it. Have you fed?" She asked. His young shoulders slumped in an expression of fatigue. He gulped, his senses becoming aware of her closeness; picking up the heartbeat.

"No." Simone kicked off her heels and moved to stand facing him. She reached up stroking his face, watching his eyes turn icy blue. His kiss came; barely a touch of her lips. But quickly she felt the twin pricks of pain as he bit her neck. She groaned in ecstasy, and all too quickly it was over.

"Mick never understood how to quickly feed from humans," Josef commented.

"You worry about him." Simone stated.

"They would do anything for each other. For Mick that means putting his newly-resumed mortality at risk, and taking a bullet for her. And she'd do the same for him. I don't know how I can protect them from that." Simone pulled him to the sofa.

"She was fully aware of what would happen if he took too much, and willing to become a vampire. I think on some level she wanted it. An eternity with a man she loved more than life itself- what woman wouldn't want it?" He turned to face her and posed his next question:

"Would you?" He asked. Simone had a moment of confusion before understanding dawned. She smiled.

"Yes." It was his turn to smile. It widened to a grin.

"I'm over 300 years older than you," he teased.

"I always liked older men, especially ones that look like you." She playfully tapped him on the nose. She straightened up:

"Was that a proposal of marriage?" She asked. He furrowed his brow.

"Call it the start of a business negotiation. You'll know when I propose marriage. I usually arrange a candlelit dinner, drop to one knee- pull out all the romantic, clichéd stops."

Simone chuckled: "I see."

* * *

"Marry me." Mick said it so quickly, Beth thought she'd misheard.

"Pardon?"

He moved to her side of the bed, and dropped to one knee. He took g her hand in both of his. "Marry Me." Mick pronounced the words slowly, so there was no mistaking it this time. The early morning sun shone through the windows bathing them both in warmth Beth looked at him, smiling:

"Yes."

"Tonight?" He named the date.

"Yes."

"You, me, and a justice of the Peace?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I'll pick you up from work, and we'll go straight to the courthouse from there." Beth nodded, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

* * *

Beth moved through her day with a smile on her face, humming as she finished writing her last report. She carried in placing it on Ben's desk, eager to be gone.

``Beth, `` She wanted to move out of his ear shot. Ben ran to block her way at the front door.

``How did you and St. John do at the house? ``

Beth absently touched her neck. "The report's on your desk," she turned walking through the door.

He jogged catching up as she reached the steps down to the sidewalk. He put a hand on her shoulder to stop her from moving. She sighed knowing she'd have to give a verbal report.

"We found their hideout but no sign of the list. We just learned about the security of the place, and left." Beth looked right at Ben as she spoke.

"And the police call after? Saying a man matching Mick's description was shot, but by the time police were on scene he'd fled."

"It's in the report. Now if you'll excuse me, my ride is waiting." She said, pushing his hand off her shoulder. She stalked off.

"What is the hold he has on you?" Ben asked her retreating back.

All the way to the courthouse Mick wondered if Beth was having second thoughts. Her carefree smile disappeared shortly after they pulled away from her office, and hadn't come back. Was she having cold feet? Did she not want to marry him?

"You said yes. It's too late now to back out of the proposal," he teased her pulling around the last corner to the courthouse.

She sighed- she didn't want to tell him about the conversation with Ben, but honesty was always the best policy. It was better to have it out, and then she can go back to enjoying her wedding day.

"Ben mentioned there was a police call from one of the other houses on the street near the hideout. Someone saw you getting shot."

"Did they see me..." Mick didn't bother to finish the sentence.

"Ben didn't go there. But if I were to guess the answer to that would be yes. Vampire or not, you were shot, and then walked away." They parked, and Mick reached over grasping her face in his hands.

"I'm flesh and blood. I can claim to be wearing a Kevlar vest; nothing will happen, "he kissed her to back up his assurances. She believed him:

"Now let's get married." The smile reappeared, and they entered the courthouse. They sat down on the hard white plastic chairs. Beth grabbed his hand. 'I'm getting a second chance with the woman I love, what could be better.' Mick thought, he looked at her sideways; she was beautiful even in profile.

"Michael St. John, and Heather Elizabeth Turner," the clerk called out. They stood up together, linking hands and followed the clerk up to the bench.

"Do you want to say your own vows?" The Justice of the Peace asked. They both nodded. He motioned to Beth to begin.

"I've loved you from the moment I saw you. You make me laugh, and are there to dry my tears. One word from you makes me feel loved, and protected. Nothing will ever stop me from loving you, no matter what happens in our future."

"I've loved you since the moment I met you, and more every moment since. You will always be the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, and it will be honour to spend the rest of our lives together." The Justice of the peace smiled at their vows, turning back to Beth:

"Do you take Mick to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." She couldn't wait to say it.

"And do..."

Mick cut off the Judge mid sentence: "I do." The judge laughed: "But I still need to say it Mr. St. John."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Mick responded by giving Beth a passionate kiss. Beth broke it off first

"Mick... we need to breathe." She pulled back long enough for him to see the stupid grin on her face. They settled for linking hands on their way out of the courtroom.

* * *

Will there be fallout for Mick and Beth because of the shooting? What about Simone and Josef?

Stay tuned, and review to find out...


	5. Look In The Mirror: Chapter 5

"Now what?" Mick asked as they climbed into the car.

"Dinner?" Beth replied with a question. They kissed before Mick closed the car door;

"I'm thinking takeout." She grinned. Mick chuckled getting back behind the wheel. Beth's mood became speculative:

"Did you ever see yourself married?" Mick thought about the question glancing sideways at her.

"At some point yes; it was expected. My parents believed the music idea was just a phase; a rebellion I'd grow out of. Then I'd find a regular job, settle down with a regular wife, and have kids. Little did they know... He chuckled.

It was lust at first sight with Coraline. We couldn't keep our hands off each other. I was young when I met her, and a bit naive; I honestly thought I was in love with her and we married before I really knew for sure. And we both know what happened next. I left her as quickly as I could after I became a vampire. At some point she must have filed for an annulment, I didn't hear from her for decades. Then marriage became impossible... to completely share my life, and completely trust another person with my secret; I couldn't imagine it until I met you the second time as a grown woman. I was amazed at who you became- this passionate woman with brains, and a killer body to match. He smiled appreciatively. That was when I started to hope. "

"For me it was always the white dress, the church wedding, and the bridesmaids with the hideous dresses. And I almost had it with Josh. And then I met you, and suddenly I didn't want that. I don't know when it changed- I loved Josh very much, I spent time imagining a little copy of him running around- I'd planned the rest of our lives together. But you had a lot going for you. You were the dark, brooding, mysterious one; and you know I can't resist a good mystery." They both laughed at that.

"Here we are. I'll be back with the food." Mick told her. Beth took advantage and checked her phone. The text message light was blinking and she opened the message.

"Another shooting. Need my two favourite sleuths... She sighed, her first thought: well he didn't say when. Maybe if I pretend I didn't see it? Mick opened his door passing her the bags of takeout.

"I've gotten a text from Josef. There's been another murder. He wants us to come."

"The best laid plans..."

"I know. But the quicker we go, the quicker we can get it done, and back to our regularly scheduled wedding night." Mick unwrapped his burger and took a big bite. She followed suit.

"He never said when he wanted us," she half-smiled at Mick.

True, but it's Josef. I've learned never to ignore him. He just makes things harder later." Beth shrugged her agreement.

* * *

A half hour later found them ushered into Josef's office.

"My two favourite sleuths," he greeted them.

"Your text said something about another murder? Beth got right down to business.

"Cutting straight to the point tonight eh blondie? Do you have somewhere to be?" He pointedly looked at Mick.

Mick rolled his eyes: "Humour the lady Josef."

He eyed Mick. "Okay. There was nearly another murder- same method a silver bullet through the chest. This time emergency personnel got there and saved the victim.

"The murderers made a mistake; we have someone to talk to this time." Beth jumped in, quick to finish. Josef raised his finger requesting silence.

"The victim is Coraline." Josef finished his explanation. Mick gulped, taking a deep breath; he kept his expression shuttered. Josef heard his heartbeat speed up at the mention of his ex-wife's name, and knew what an effort it was for him to keep his expression calm.

"She's at L.A. General. One of our people is there, and is trying to protect her from too many questions while she heals." Mick turned to the door, making to leave. Beth looked at Josef waiting for him to stop Mick, when he didn't she ran after him.

"Beth. This could be to our advantage; she might have information on the cure."

* * *

Coraline railed against the wires sticking out of her body. One decision- to seek him out, and tell him how to make the cure last. She'd second-guessed her actions in coming to L.A. in watching from the sidelines as he grew close to Beth. She'd watched as he tortured himself over what he couldn't have almost to the point of self-denial and despite Beth's best efforts. One last walk on one last evening to clear her head before talking to Mick; accomplishing what she'd set out to do in Los Angeles. Her last selfless deed.

She was so deep in thought about what she was going to tell Mick she didn't even notice her surroundings. She never noticed the sniper taking their place on the opposite roof, ignored the heartbeat as they set up crouching low to melt into the night. She didn't hear the clicking sound as the trigger was pushed, and only felt a momentary shock as the bullet hit her, and she fell. The shock was quickly replaced by pain as the poison spread through her system; she needed blood, but knew she it wasn't the place where she could easily feed. She decided instead to play it the human way and didn't move as the ambulance attendants placed her gingerly on a stretcher hooking her up to monitors, and oxygen. She was rolled into the ER, and quickly evaluated by a doctor who decided to admit her to the ICU and wait for her to stabilize. She lay back against the pillows- the pain had dulled to an ache and she was able to push it to the back of her mind.

"I'm looking for Coraline Duschene."

"Are you Mick St. John?" Mick nodded. The nurse consulted her clip board; she turned to Beth:

"You're the only visitor allowed. I'm sorry Ma'am you'll have to wait here."

"I love you," Mick told Beth, then continued into the room. Coraline lay there listening; thump-thump. Thump-thump. Thump-thump

"It's very rhythmic isn't it- the human heart?" She said, carefully watching his response. He nodded his agreement.

"An ever-present thump. The sound of life." Mick nodded again playing along with her train of conversation. She shook her head sadly,

"I should never have made you a vampire." Mick looked at her in shock. This was a first; Coraline apologizing. He searched her face for any sign of mocking or insincerity. He couldn't find any.

"My gift to you- of which, I can tell you've taken full advantage was a cure; a way of righting the wrong. You'll be the first successful person to try it a second time. The man turned into a monster, back into a man. It's got a nice ring to it; if you can make it last." And there was the other shoe. Mick cut her explanation off:

"You want me to get you out of here, and then you'll tell me the secret?" He finished smirking.

"You were always a quick study." She chuckled.

"This is high security- it's ICU; if one of their patients goes missing they'll notice."

She pulled the lines off her body triggering alarms and lay arching her back in pain. Mick stood flattened himself against the wall and the doctors entered the room.

"Get the OR ready we need to operate; we have to get the bullet out now." The room filled with a sense of urgency, as the doctor left. Mick followed to update Beth.

"We should leave; there's nothing more we can do here. They have to operate." Beth caught the meaning, and played along.

"You'd leave your ex-wife to have life-saving surgery alone?" She was incredulous at his apparent insensitivity, leading the way out into the parking lot.

"We were never that close. The marriage broke up before it really had a chance," he said coldly. Beth reached up slapping him hard. Mick grabbed her hand before she had the chance for a repeat performance, and led the way into the parking lot.

"Great acting Mrs. St. John," he complimented the minute they left the hospital.

"Why thank you." She fluttered her eyelids.

"She'll catch up with us when she's ready. " Mick answered the unasked question.

* * *

"You never used to stay at 5 star hotels when you tracked someone." Mick asked seated in the lobby of Coraline's hotel. He motioned to Coraline to take a seat, which she gladly took. She'd fed on the way but the bullet hadn't worked its way out and the poison was still spreading. Coraline ignored his remark leaning back into the cushions grimacing.

"I never saw it coming. I wasn't paying attention. I was walking along, one minute I was upright, the next..." she shrugged her shoulders. He surveyed her- her usually trim figure hunched in pain; fever-filled eyes.

"Where were you when it happened?" Her eyes clouded in confusion:

"I might have been near... in? a residential area. There were warehouses... near homes? I don't know. I just left the hotel, and started walking. I had a lot to think about." She refused to elaborate. It sounded like the same area as where he was shot.

"You finally married Beth." She changed the subject. He couldn't help the smile that sprang to his face as he nodded saying:  
"Just today."

Coraline began laughing manically, Mick looked puzzled.

"I've managed to ruin 2 wedding nights for you." He chuckled moving to sit beside her.

"If it weren't for you I would never have met Beth. " It set her off laughing again. He was quiet waiting for her to stop.

"We loved each other once." Mick earnestly said. Coraline searched his face for a sign he was mocking her; finding none she replied:

"We did." She reached up tenderly stroking his face.

"We should get you up to your room. I'll get Beth, and we'll take the bullet out. He moved to pick her up. She heavily leaned on him, manically chuckling.

" Finally you'll be able to carry me over the threshold." She continued laughing.

"Shhh, shhh, shhh. It'll be okay." Her laughing quieted to chuckles as she nestled her face against his shoulder.

He gathered her into his arms, pushing the door open to her suite, and then gently lay her down on the bed.

"I'll just get Beth, to help. " He wanted to leave.

"No." Her voice was stronger than it's been all night. He looked at her shocked.

"I've fed, but the poison is spreading Mick. By the time the bullet comes out it'll be too late. It's my time Mick," she smiled, calmer now. This wasn't some rash decision of hers; she'd thought this through- she wanted it to be over.

"Come in Beth." She called out to the door. Beth stood near the doorway to the bedroom hovering, unsure what to do.

"Congratulations are in order. I wish we could order champagne." She told Beth, who smiled casting an unsure glance at Mick.

"Seriously Beth, you can give him the happiness I never could." Beth focused on the other woman's face trying to find any sign it was a trap; that she was laughing at her.

"I want to give you a wedding present. In my drawer over there, is a piece of parchment." Beth followed her directions eagerly rifling through the clothes. She took out the paper looking at it. It appeared to be a recipe written in flowing script.

"I only managed to decipher half the ingredients before I escaped. I've had my staff at my cosmetics company researching the other half. They've figured out most of the others are, but not where to get them." Beth nodded.

"Put the two halves together and you'll get a binding agent for the cure. My wedding gift to you." She held her hand out beckoning to the two humans.

Beth nodded her permission to Mick to take it.

Coraline looked down at his hand, squeezing it:

"A musician's hands. They were what turned me on most about you. You would get this far away look in your eyes when you played; like you were in another world. All of your passion for music went into the chords, and you made everyone else in the room feel it too. When I saw you play the first time, I wanted you as mine"

"I can… Mick cleared his throat uncomfortably before continuing- Beth nodded encouragingly. He began again:

"I can remember when I felt the same way. You were exotic with a slightly muddled French accent, and beautiful. You were all mystery; stylish clothes and confidence- somewhat aloof. I was driven to figure you out; I could never resist a good mystery. He winked at Beth before turning his gaze to Coraline. "Everyone I knew tried to talk me out of it. You weren't for me, they'd say. You were too old, too impulsive, and too manipulative for me. But it never deterred me; once I had something in my sights I could never let it go. You were it." Coraline had her eyes on Mick, and suddenly blinked looking at Beth.

"Beth. I'm sorry." Beth blinked, surprised.

"I know. But honestly if it weren't for you I would never have met Mick." As she said it she realized how true it was.

"If I hadn't kidnapped you, you would never know vampires existed. You would never know about the hunters." Coraline followed up her apology.

* * *

_What does Coraline know about the vampire hunters? Will she survive the shooting long enough to share? Review and find out. Happy Reading_!


	6. Look In The Mirror: Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Moonlight; if I did it would still be on the air.

Summary: See Chapter #1

Author's notes:

1. ""= Dialogue, ''= thought

2. C.O.S: Change of Scenery

3.** Bold: Flashback or Dream Sequence**

* * *

Look In The Mirror: Chapter #6

Beth searched Coraline's face for any sign she was mocking her. She was shocked to find none, and with her next question changed the subject.

"How long have we got to make the cure permanent?" Coraline stared for a moment:

"It might be a month, it might be a year. It depends. Mick has taken it before so that takes away some of the potency. I'll put it this way; if you both quit your regular save-the-world nonsense then he'll live a happy, normal human life. If he dies unnaturally; he'll revert to his former status."

Beth nodded her response, and then Mick took over questioning. The focus on him was merely a distraction.

"What about the hunters- what do they have to do with Beth?"

"Kidnapping a mortal child to get an ex-lover's attention; it's not exactly normal behaviour is it..." she chuckled, and continued never breaking eye contact with Mick.

"I was hunted. In a way I knew it was coming; I'd barely escaped the previous century's hunt; my family paid one of them off in exchange for my life. I wanted to die this time- what better way than kidnapping you. It was like hanging a neon sign over my head. And then your rescuer came barging in without a hair on his head out of place. And he did the unthinkable; He made me want to live. One of them grabbed me from the flames that night at the house, and I managed to lose him. "

"A few weeks ago they found me again. The man who helped me that night told me the hunters had changed. This time the hunt wouldn't be to kill the old, or infirm. It would be to hunt all vampires; and they would start in L.A."

"The list." Mick interrupted stating a fact.

"The list." Coraline repeated, and was quiet. Mick looked at Beth, sensing the need for a break.

"Do you mind if we step out for a while?" Coraline imperiously nodded her permission. Mick and Beth walked out. By silent agreement neither said a word before they entered the hotel gardens.

"I'd lay odds it was her that supplied the hunters with the list." Beth commented.

"I wouldn't put it past her." Mick admitted, worry written on his face. She cracked a smile:

"Some wedding night huh?"

"It still has time to get better." He stroked the side of her face.

"I know."

"You're stuck with me for the rest of our natural lives together." Mick assured her. A smile flickered across her face; she wanted to be happy but couldn't shake the feeling there was something wrong.

"Too many unanswered questions. If it was Coraline who supplied the list, why? And what has my kidnapping to do with anything- anyone watching us would know I hadn't been turned. How did Ben get it? Why did Ben get it? "

"I don't know. The only connection is us. . I was turned by Coraline . You work with Ben; you were kidnapped by Coraline. I rescued you from Coraline. And she gave us the cure." Mick finished,

"What does the cure have to do anything? It makes no sense. Why did she come here? Why did she make herself known at all? How does it all fit together? Mick helplessly shrugged his shoulders:

"We should treat them as separate problems. Ben, the list, Josef- it all has to be connected somehow. The cure is a different problem."

Beth shook her head.

"There's something off- something... I don't know. Maybe I'm just tilting at windmills or something." Mick held her for a moment.

"Do you think she's really dying?" Beth said.

He sighed shrugging his shoulders in a non-committal gesture. Maybe it was the vestiges of the sire-childe bond but he still cared about her. He wanted to believe she that she had some altruistic motives in coming here, and giving him the key to the cure was a way to make amends for what she'd done in making him a vampire. But on the other hand, he had to wonder: What if Beth was right?

C.O.S.

"Perimeter's clear. There's no sign of the fugitive." The security guard said. He yawned, wondering how long he'd have to stay out here. He was in bed enjoying a quiet night to himself when the boss called and didn't really want to leave; He was home alone- his first neat of peace since his twins arrived. His wife had taken them to her mother's house for the weekend. They needed the money, and that's what brought him to the alleyway outside of the hotel. 'One more hour' he thought walking back towards the alley's opening. His partner met him there.

"You can leave now Jimmy. We've only got another to go anyway; I doubt we're going to see any action." Jimmy let his shoulders slump, relaxed. The other guard put his hand on his shoulder; "Pick up the cash from the usual place in a few days." Jimmy started walking towards the sidewalk; his house wasn't too far away, so he just walked. He glanced at his watch; 8:30- he'd be home in time to tuck his kids into bed.

"Why hello handsome," a seductive voice called to him. He stopped in his tracks, peering into the shadows. He could dimly make out the slim, yet curvy figure.

"What's a gorgeous lady like yourself doing out on a night like this?" He asked her. She shrugged half-stumbling out of the shadows:

"I thought I'd take advantage of the night air." Jimmy immediately moved to take her arm and steady her.

"What a gentleman you are." She leaned on his shoulder taking in his scent. He smiled his response to the lady.

"I just need to sit down for a while. What about over there?" She pointed to a nearby bench under a darkened street lamp. He helped her over, and they sat down. He didn't want to leave her like this.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Cora" she responded. She leaned her head on his shoulder. He relaxed into the bench.

"Mine's Jimmy."

"Do you have a wife Jimmy?"

The smile came unbidden to his face;

"Yes."

"Is she pretty?"

"Yes. The best of the day for me is when I get home to see her and the kids."

"Are you thinking of them now?" She asked. Jimmy's smile widened to a grin;

"Yes. I'm thinking of them."

"Good." Coraline didn't want to make it more painful than necessary. Her fangs elongated, and she tasted Jimmy's blood. He gave a small yelp, but it looked as if they were a couple that carried it too far. Coraline pulled back as she felt him fall against her. She pushed him off, being careful to lay him out as if he were a drunk. She hoped he didn't suffer. She hurried down the street away from his body.

Mick strode angrily around Coraline's suite. The bed was as unmade as when they left; there were clothes strewn all over the floor. Blood was splattered across the carpet and out onto the balcony. He went over and looked down to the street.

"She's long-gone." Mick nervously shifted from foot-to-foot. If he had his abilities he could give chase; likely finding her quickly given the fact she was his maker. Beth consoled him:

"You couldn't have done anything. She would've gone even if we hadn't been here; it just would've been later." Beth said. Mick forced a smile on his face, kissing her hand.

"Let's get out of here, and try to take back our wedding night."

"That is the best idea I've heard in a while.

The drive back to Beth's apartment was silent; neither spoke until they were outside her apartment.

"Shall I carry you over the threshold Mrs. St. John?"

She stood there enjoying the sound of her married name. He gathered her into his arms kicking the door open and moving to the bedroom. He laid her gently on the bed kissing her. They were quickly lost in their passion for each other, neither speaking.

Mick was awakened by the morning sun streaming through the bedroom window. He looked at Beth laying sound asleep next to him; blonde hair spread around her head like a halo.

"Good Morning," she said, her eyes still shut. He leaned down and kissed her;

"I'd forgotten your bedroom was so bright in the mornings."

"That's because you always left before now," She teased. She sat up in bed pulling the comforter around her. The bed creaked as she stood up.

"I think it's coffee time. Be right back." She let the blanket drop and grabbed her cozy housecoat then moved into the kitchen. Mick sat back against the pillows letting himself revel in the warmth of the sunlight. He took a moment to absorb the fact they were now married, and it was going to be a normal life with Beth. Where would live? How many kids would they have? What would he work at... he was good with his hands; maybe he'd start a carpentry business with some of the money he'd saved over the years. All these questions; these big decisions to make, and he was sure they'd make them together. He stretched out with a sigh, and checked the time on her bedside table- 9:30 am. It was time to get up; Mick stood finding his jeans on the floor at the foot of the bed, he pulled them on and padded out to the kitchen. He paused mesmerized by Beth, swaying in time to the song on the radio. She faced away from him, and he snuck up on her figuring the music would drown any sound of his footsteps. He put his hands on her bare shoulders, leaned down whispering:

"Good Morning Mrs. St. John." She leaned back into his chest;

"Good morning Mr. St. John." He reached around grabbing his coffee cup taking a whiff to savour it, and blow it cooler.

"It's intoxicating isn't it?" She asked him.

"What is? You, or the coffee?" He responded. She groaned, rolling her eyes at the obvious humour.

"You're lucky we're married. That last line would've gotten you nowhere. The coffee."

He closed his eyes taking another whiff:

"Yes. I can easily see what's addicting about it. The last time I had a cup, was the morning of my wedding day." He sipped it gently. "You make a good cup." The news had come on the radio station. Both straightened, anxious.

"Re-capping our top story: The body of Jimmy McDougall was found early this morning by an innocent bystander. McDougall was a security guard with a firm owned by Josef Konstantin, and is survived by a wife a two young children. The cause of death is unknown; and authorities are treating this as a suspicious death until full forensic reports are back."

As if on cue, there was a pounding at the door.

"So much for a leisurely morning. Beth set her coffee cup down on the counter disappearing down the hall to dress, while Mick moved to the front door, opening it. Josef pushed past him.

* * *

What does Josef want? How much trouble is he in for interrupting Mick and Beth's leisurely morning after their wedding?

To find out, all you need to do is review.


End file.
